Amour
by Two Guns and a Knife
Summary: A little 3-chapter love story. Love is a tricky word. What if you can't move on. What if you can't let go? What if you gain more than you bargained for? Babe HEA. Cupcakes beware. Theme Song: Baby It's Cold Outside by Glee.
1. The Power Of Love

**The Power of Love**

He sits on his couch listening to his heartbeat. His dog stays the night at his brother house so he's all alone. Suddenly his nice cozy 2-story house seems too big, too quiet, too cold, and too empty. He's bored. He's tired. He's antsy. He's a little scared. He's full of questions. The uncertainty of life is staring him in the face, unblinking. And he doesn't know what to do.

What if he can't let go? What if he can't move on? What if he can't put the past behind? What if he can't find someone else? What if he can't find happiness?

What if he can't forget Stephanie?

Yes, he knows he's being pathetic. He hates feeling like a lovesick deserted puppy but he can't help it. He can't stop thinking of Stephanie. He sees her bright happy smile whenever he closes his eyes to sleep. He hears her laughter whenever he turns on the TV. He feels her soft warm lips whenever he opens the pizza box and smells garlic, basil, and cheese. He can't eat. He can't sleep. He dares not watch TV. He's afraid he will be swallowed by the cold merciless shark-like loneliness and break out in tears. He won't get down on his knees and begs her back. He's the Italian Stallion. He has his pride.

So she left him for Ranger. So she moved into Ranger's apartment. So she signed up for kickboxing and cooking lessons. So she's driving Ranger's sleek black Porsche and wearing the necklace Ranger gave her on Valentine's Day. So it's a Tiffany Key with real diamonds and sapphire. So she looks more beautiful than she used to be. So she's happy. And he can't stop feeling hurt and jealous.

He can't stop feeling sorry for himself. He is the victim here. He has done nothing wrong. He loved her. He just wanted her to be safe. He just wanted her to stay away from danger. He just didn't want her to get hurt. He just wanted her to settle down. He just wanted to shake some sense into her stubborn head. He just wanted her to be happy. He knew they would be happy together but she chose Ranger over him. And he'd thought Ranger doesn't do relationship. She told him Ranger doesn't do relationship and stupid things like babies and marriage.

And he'd thought he'd won.

But just as he started planning to buy her a reasonably priced beautiful ring, she dumped him for Ranger for no reason at all and moved in with that crazy lawless cold-blooded mercenary that very night. He vaguely knew something was off when Bob woke up in the middle of the night and wouldn't stop howling. He looked upward at the bedroom ceiling and asked God "Why?" when his friends, families, and neighbors called to tell him the news. Sometimes he flat-out hates his life. He feels like he's living inside a glass house and everybody is watching his every move. Every day he has to fight the compelling urge to scream and wave his arms at all those people. This is his life, not the Season fucking 7 of Jersey fucking Shore.

He runs a slightly shaking hand through his too long hair and lets out another not so silent sigh. It's well past midnight and he's both mentally and physically tired. No use lamenting the past. What is lost won't be found. He has lost his chance. He has lost his love. He stands up and turns off the light. The sense of loss drags at his feet. He barely has the strength to go upstairs to his bedroom. He takes off his clothes and gets in bed.

Maybe he can find comfort in his dream tonight.


	2. Lady In Red

**Lady In Red**

"Stephanie. Stephanie. Stephanie." He rests his hand on her side of the bed and whispers softly to himself before he closes his eyes and falls asleep. His breathing slows down and becomes even. His exhausted heart stops aching. His restless brain lets go of all the tension and hurt as his body relaxes. But still his soul holds on tighter to all his happy memories as he flies and floats across the border between dreams and reality.

Soft fluffy curls. Bright blue eyes. Long slender limbs. White delicate skin. Slightly parted lips. He smiles as once again he smells the familiar sweet perfume and senses the familiar warmth. She looks stunning in this beautiful strapless red dress. He raises his hand to gently touch her face. His finger lingers on her lower lip. Her beauty and happiness wrap around him and something deep down within his sad stubborn being melts away soundlessly. He has known her for so long that she feels like a part of him. Every curve. Every inch. Every smile. Every intimate little secret. He remembers and knows too well. Star-crossed lovers. Unrequited love. Fate's cruel trick. Lost happiness. Broken dreams. The pleasant tingling sensation on the back of his neck makes him turn around from the mirror. A shiver runs through him as he meets the eyes of a tall familiar man.

Eyes like burning black diamonds hold him captive. He can not move. He can not blink. A thousand emotions and sensations soar through his body. A strange strong longing grasps hold of his soul. A slow flame burns in his belly. His heart skips a beat and he feels dizzy. Tiny glistening drops of water. Smooth muscular chest. Sculpted abs. Flawless Mocha Latte skin. The seductive, enchanting scent of Bulgari. Compelling desires. Invincible love. His eyes glaze over. A small inviting moan escapes his lips. Ranger. Naked. All those stolen kisses in that small narrow alley. That perfect night years ago. The silvery beach of Hawaii. He blushes and shivers excitedly at the vivid memories. He just wants to place his exploring hands on that perfect bare chest. He just wants to taste that perfect almost smiling lips. He just wants to lick the water off that glorious yummy body. He just wants him to forget the late night party and tear that beautiful red dress off his body and once again claims him as his right here, right now. He's Batman. He's the Men of Mystery. He's sensuous and gentle. He's wild and demanding. He's the Wizard. He's magic. He just wants to hear him whisper "Babe" in his ear...

Babe?

Huh?

Realization hits him like a brick. He widens his eyes in sheer terror. He opens his mouth but can't make a single sound. His horrified scream freezes in his throat. He wants to cross his arms in front of his exposed chest. He wants to hide behind the thin fabric. He wants to turn around and run away like there's no tomorrow. But he can't move a limb. His damn body has a will of its own. He's frightened and aroused. He's panic and aflame with lust. He takes a small tempting step toward Ranger. A sweet evil smile blossoms on his face. Very very slowly he licks his lips, making sure the tip of his tongue catches Ranger's attention. Large firm hands grab hold of his waist. The heat radiating off the perfect naked Mocha Latte body sips into his skin. Crazy Hungarian hormones and unruly desires take control of him. Ranger leans in and lowers his head for a scorching bone-melting kiss. His eyes roll back into the back of his head. Darkness swallows him. He faints and loses his consciousness.

He's trapped inside Stephanie's body. And he has never been kissed like this...


	3. Desert Moon

**Desert Moon**

He wakes up hot and bothered and bathed in cold sweat. He hide his burning face in his trembling hands. His heart is beating too fast. The house is quiet. Too quiet. The sound of his irregular heavy breathing is deafening. The eyes. The lips. The perfect body. The perfect kiss. He feels like a 16-year-old in love for the very first time. He remembers his passion, his hunger, and his raging desire. He pales and suddenly feels afraid and scared. Where does reality end? Where does dream begin? Was it really a dream? Was it a message? Was it a trick of his sad depressed mind? Does he know the difference between love and lust? Is there anything wrong with him? Is he sick? He sits in bed for a long, long time, and then finally gets up for a cold, cold shower. Maybe the icy water will make all the unpleasant problems and questions go away and help him out.

He stops dead in front of his closet and opens the doors with sweaty, shaky hands. He looks into the mirror and stares at his naked self. Knotted brows, worried eyes, and stubbed chin. Hairy chest, abs, thighs, back, ass, and arms and legs. The scar in his brow. The eagle tattoo on his chest. The early sign of a developing beer belly. The dark lonely face of a middle-aged man. Very slowly he runs a hand down his lean muscled torso. Does he need to question his sexuality? Or should he question his sanity? He asks himself and recalls the texture of that flawless Mocha Latte skin. The smoothness. The warmth. The power lying beneath. The stark contrast renders him speechless. The raw emotions he felt makes his knees go weak. He has heard stories. Stories of men whose lives took an unexpected turn and thus helped them accidentally found their true identities. Is he one of them?

He turns away from his reflection and covers his mouth. He can keep his silence but he can't deny the possibility. He stumbles into his bathroom and turns on the shower. He shivers under the cold water and quickly soaps himself. He tries to shut down his brain. He tries to forget. But the images imprinted in his soul keep coming back. The lady in red. Shine so bright. A little romance. Given half a chance. The lady in red. Tries as he might he just can't get the beautiful inaudible music out of his mind. He gets out of the tub and goes grab his old-fashioned razor and shaving cream. He spreads the shaving cream on his chest and starts shaving. He ignores his single drop of tear. He tries his best to smile.

They are perfect together.

He's the lady in red.

**~The End~**

**Author's Note: LOL.**


End file.
